Winter Child
by Tides of Gray
Summary: Tom Riddle is rising. A child is sent to muggles by her mother for protection from her father. A prophecy tells of the Dark Lord's destruction. ADMM, set during the marauder era. AU
1. Prologue

**I'm posting this prologue to see if there's interest in this story, and if there is, I'll continue. Anyway, warning, if you're obsessed with canon, I've completely jumbled the timeline, making Minerva and Albus younger while making the marauders slightly older. Yes, this is an AU fic set in the marauder era, and will feature Lily and the marauders. Just don't expect dates and immaculate age stuff. Also, there's OCs, which feature prominently, so yes, this is an OC fic.**

**Anyway, on with the story, and enjoy!**

* * *

WINTER CHILD

By Tides of Gray

PROLOGUE

It had been a warm, bright day. Now, the moon had ascended to its seat in the high inky sky, and peered down, its shafts of pearly light sprinkling onto the figure of Minerva McGonagall, who was sitting by the window in the Headmaster's study.

Cassandra Trelawney was sitting before the Headmaster, her hair tamed and her beautiful gold glasses perched on her thin nose. There was a delicate air to her, with her long spidery limbs. Her eyes were a soft grey, luminous as she peered at the Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore was inspecting the sheet of paper in front of him, written was Trelawney's resume and other details. She was a noted Seer, having made several prophecies which now resided in the Department of Mysteries. She had applied for a job at Hogwarts.

Minerva had been invited to the interview as she was newly appointed Deputy Headmistress after Albus had taken the position of Headmaster following Dippet's retirement, and was frowning at the idea of Divination. Maybe it was because the only OWL that Minerva had received a Dreadful in was Divination, or maybe it was because she didn't believe in a set future. But Minerva had respect for Trelawney as a person, although not much for her subject.

After Albus offered the position and was accepted by Trelawney at once, the three sat down to talk about recent events. Tom Riddle, now otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, was beginning to gain a substantial power base. The Wizarding World was not in turmoil, for Riddle's organisation was young and Wizards were still slightly punch-drunk after Grindelwald's defeat by Albus a few years back, but Riddles activities concerning Muggles and the Dark Arts were beginning to become frightening and vivid. Frequent reports of murders were appearing in the Daily Prophet, and even the thick-headed ones knew that something was simmering.

Soon, Dumbledore gazed at his starry watch and realised that the meeting should be drawing to a close. He rose, showing Trelawney to the door, when suddenly, Cassandra's eyes became unfocused, and her body became limp. Dumbledore gripped Trelawney's shoulder; he knew what was to happen. Minerva stood there, shocked, gazing at Trelawney with large eyes.

Cassandra opened her mouth, and her voice was no longer airy.

_"Winter child of phoenix friend_

_Born as the twelfth month fades_

_To united war and light_

_She will destroy a Dark Lord's delight_

_Mother, she will need_

_And find, as the 13th moon is defined_

_Born she is as the twelfth month wanes_

_Marked by a war's love and pain."_

Cassandra slackened into Dumbledore's arms, and the room was silent. Minerva gazed at Dumbledore with questioning eyes. He was about to answer her questioning gaze when Cassandra suddenly awoke, confused.

"What happened, Headmaster? I feel tired."

Dumbledore smiled, "I think you tripped and knocked your head slightly. I checked you for injuries, and discovered you in perfect health. Allow me to show you out."

After both Minerva and Dumbledore had escorted Cassandra to the Great Hall where she flooed back to The Three Broomsticks, the two walked back up to Albus' office. After the door was closed, Minerva turned on Albus.

"Why did you lie to her?" Minerva demanded, "And why did she not know of what she said?"

"My dear," Albus smiled, "You must have not taken Divination."

At this, Minerva's cheeks became slightly red. She turned her nose up in the air to hide her embarrassment in disdain.

"Cassandra just made a Prophecy, my dear. She is a Seer, with a very clear Inner Eye. Yet all Seers are unable to know of their own Prophecies, only the listener shall know and those who work in the Department of Mysteries," he raised his hand to stop Minerva's sure interruption, "You are wondering why I did not tell her about what she had just said. The Prophecy she has just made is of great importance."

He walked over to the Pensieve, and lifted his wand to his temple. A thin substance streamed out and floated down to the water.

A shadowy form of Cassandra Trelawney arose from the depths, and recited the prophecy once more to Minerva's curious ears. She spiralled back into the misty Pensieve she had come from, and Minerva turned to Albus, who had a bemused expression on his face. Their eyes met, and she saw his confusion written in the wrinkles around his face. She moved closer to him and took his hand to comfort him.

"Winter child of phoenix friend," Albus reiterated, and turned to Minerva, "Phoenix friend, Minerva. Fawkes...I have never seen another with a Phoenix familiar, my dear. Winter child...Minerva, I fathom I shall have a child! But to _who__m_, I wonder."

Fawkes trilled from his perch, his clever eyes watching his friend talk with Minerva.

But the happiness was extinguished from his eyes, "The prophecy predicts war and a Dark Lord. Tom Riddle, I shall hazard a guess. Oh no, my dear, so close after Grindelwald..."

"There is hope, Albus," Minerva touched his chin, "The Prophecy. And we always have you, my love."

He melted into her soft embrace; they would have each other during this inevitable war to come, no matter what occurred. They placed the Prophecy out of their mind for the evening, yet were unknowingly fulfilling it. The Fates were winding a new thread.

* * *

**Love to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. sigh.  
**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE

The crisp air swirled around the feet of Selene, who, in her light summer dress, was walking on the bright autumn leaves that crinkled under her feet. Lovingly, she picked up a cradle of leaves, and blew them. They scattered from her hands, floating a little _too_ long in the air before resting rightfully to the ground.

She loved this type of weather. It made her feel...feel..._special_. Like she was an unknown heroine in a movie, walking along the crinkled sea-bed of leaves.

Weird things had been happening to her all summer. She hadn't told a soul, she didn't want to seem crazy. People already thought of her as odd. Odd Selene, who made funny things happen and was always kinda dreamy.

She picked up another handful of leaves and blew. The leaves lifted, and began to fall in a swirling motion around Selene's figure, twirling like snowflakes. She could make the leaves do whatever she wanted. She could dig her fingers into the heaped piles and _feel_ their life essence.

She lay down in the pile of leaves under a moulting red-gold tree, and relaxed, as she felt the strange warmth of the leaves. She closed her eyes, humming an odd tune, and let her spirit drift away from her body.

She was gliding like the air currents, up and down, up and down, like a nymph. She was in the clouds, and then she felt herself descending, slowly, until she floated above the ground. It wasn't strewn with leaves; it was a plain front garden with overflowing flowerbeds, nestled in a valley with sweet hills.

The house seemed familiar, somehow. There was something about the door, the polished mahogany shining with the green-yellow-red stained glass windows. There was something about the path, which wound out to the cobble-stone street.

A woman was lounging there, a large, straw hat shading her face, her hair glinting black in the light. She wore a long dress which covered her arms and her legs, looking very proper even with the straw hat.

Selene drifted closer. She wanted to see the lady's face. But, somehow, the woman had sensed a presence. She looked up, and all Selene caught was the stern straightness of her nose.

Selene's own eyes flew open, and she realised who had dragged her out of the dream. Vera was standing on the leaves beside Selene, looking down on her.

"Get up," she tugged on Selene's arm, which felt oddly disconnected, "Mummy said that you have a letter. And I want cake, and Mummy says that I'll get some when I find you."

Selene sighed, before taking Vera's hand and getting dragged up. Vera's one weakness was sweets, especially cakes. Selene hated carrot and walnut cake, but Vera gobbled it up with smacking lips.

"Mummy said the leaves are dirty," Vera whined, "Mummy said that you shouldn't lie down on them. And anyway, you should be playing with me. I'm _soooo_ bored."

Selene felt a migraine coming. Vera had a speciality with causing them.

"Mummy said that we can have chocolate cake today," Vera announced, and Selene felt herself perk up slightly, "But Mummy said that you have to help me with my stars and planet project. You have to help me cut out the planets." Selene deflated. She loved her little sister, but she could be so annoying.

Vera dutifully repeated every word of Mrs Jenkins before they finally opened the back door to the modest house. Selene was not at all sorry when Vera stopped talking, and followed the little brunette to the table, where Mrs Jenkins had laid out afternoon tea.

"Chocolate cake! Thank you, Mummy," Vera gave Mrs Jenkins a large hug around the waist, and began to shovel in her piece of cake, slurping the milk loudly.

"Quietly, Vee," Mrs Jenkins reprimanded, before turning to Selene, "I have a letter for you. It's rather strange, but I decided I would open it when you were here with me."

Selene nodded, a slight bubble of excitement beginning to inflate. Mrs Jenkins produced a thick envelope, and neatly scripted, on the front, was their address and the phrase:

_To: Selene Artemis Persephone Elise Jenkins_

"Is that me?" Selene asked. She had never had a middle name before, let alone three. Mrs Jenkins looked slightly less bewildered as Selene.

"\Who else is called 'Selene Jenkins' in this area? Open it, honey."

Selene turned it to the back, where a heavy wax-seal sealed the envelope. More confused, she broke the wax and lifted out the heavy cream parchment.

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore__  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Jenkins,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.__  
__Term begins on September the 1__st__. We await your owl no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,__  
__Deputy Headmaster__  
__Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry"_

Mrs Jenkins looked at the letter with wide, unbelieving eyes, before reading it again. Her hand shook unnoticeably. Selene read it once more, and then laughed.

"Supreme Mugwump? Poor person," she quoted "AHAHHAHAHAHAH! Owls? Dumbledore? 'Chief Warlock'." She doubled over in laughter. After wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes, she said, "Whoever played this prank is wonderful. I mean, they even added a seal. A seal!" She began to laugh once more, a bit strangely perhaps. The name 'Hogwarts' and 'McGonagall' seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't grasp it.

Selene did not notice her mother's expression. Her mother remembered what had happened nearly eleven years ago. She remembered that night.

But after re-reading the letter, she too began to chuckle like her daughter who was probably rupturing her lungs. It was just a joke after all. Wasn't it?

But Mrs Jenkins had a funny feeling it wasn't.

* * *

**Love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
